The present disclosure relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to managing presence in communications systems.
Advances in communications systems continue to increase the number of modes of communications. Communications services have progressed from voice to multimedia; communications networks have progressed from fixed line to mobile; and communications devices have progressed from fixed-line telephones to mobile multimedia devices. Although the goal of these advances is to increase the capabilities for users to share information, the increase in the number of modes can actually have the unintended deleterious consequence of reduced efficiency.
Consider the example of a person (User A) with a fixed-line home phone, a mobile personal phone, a fixed-line business phone, and a mobile business phone. A caller (User B) could potentially dial four phones in an attempt to complete a voice call with User B. Now consider the example in which User A can access additional communications services for personal and business use (such as text messaging, e-mail, and video conferencing) on multiple communications devices (such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, and a personal digital assistant). Not all communications services are supported on all communications devices, and not all communications services are available at all times. As an added complication, communications services can be provided by multiple communications service providers, which can vary from one geographical region to another. User B, then, can waste considerable time and resources attempting to reach User A via a mode of communication capable of sharing the information of interest.
Efficiency of a communications system, therefore, is dependent on User B having knowledge of the accessibility of User A via a specific mode of communication at a specific time. The accessibility of User A via a specific mode of communication at a specific time is a component of the presence of User A.